Instantes y Ovnis
by SoniiKimera
Summary: "Porque aunque le cueste admitirlo, Iwaizumi no quería dejar que Oikawa se le escapase, ni con los ovnis ni con nadie más". El momento en el que el cielo estrellado cubre sus miradas y las Perseidas destapan los secretos que ambos hubieron escondido durante mucho tiempo.


¡Hola!

Vuelvo con un Iwaoi que escribí hace unos días, se me ocurrió porque hace poco fui a ver las estrellas con unos amigos, y en seguida me vino a la mente la loquilla pero hermosa imagen de Oikawa y su amor por el Universo.

Espero que les guste, he intentado ponerme en la piel de la percepción que tiene Iwa chan sobre Oikawa.

¡Ojalá lo disfruten!

* * *

**Instantes y ovnis**

**.**

.

Hajime se ha planteado en más de una ocasión si la tontería que tiene Oikawa le viene por naturaleza, o si se ha dedicado durante sus 18 años de vida a imitar a los más grandes tontos de la historia.

Como sea, siempre ha concluido que no tiene caso medir la idiotez sublime de su amigo durante las situaciones en las que, quiera o no, se ve involucrado de manera impertérrita en las estúpidas ideas y obsesiones que su armador tiene dentro de esa cabeza que parece hueca, esas en las que acaba atrapado en un círculo vicioso de quejas absurdas de las que se exime el castaño y sus propias maldiciones eternas, que cada día se enriquecen más en su elaboración.

.

-Es que mira que eres zopenco.

-Iwaa chan, duele.

-¿A quién se le ocurre venir en pantalón corto al campo cuando están tan altas las plantas?

Sí, aquella era una de esas situaciones de las que Oikawa no se hartaba, no sin embargo pasaba lo mismo con Iwaizumi.

Porque al idiota se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que durante esa noche serían capaces de ver un ovni cruzando el cielo y por supuesto sería su mejor amigo el que le acompañase a las tres de la mañana de un día de entre semana a subir a la montaña para, evidentemente, no perderse tales acontecimientos. Porque por supuesto, era impensable que el castaño aceptase un no por respuesta.

Lo peor había sido cuando Iwaizumi había recogido somnoliento al desamparado armador con su furgoneta vieja (esa que sus padres le habían prestado cuando se hubo sacado la licencia), y vio salir de la casa a un Oikawa en pantalón corto y camiseta.

Hajime pudo imaginarse las incontables veces en las que el chico se quejaría de manera continua hasta fundir su cerebro, porque le pinchaba en las espinillas la seca y alta hierba.

Para colmo, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al lugar al que Oikawa se había empeñado subir (no sin antes perderse unas cuantas veces en las que Hajime se planteó seriamente abandonar allí a su amigo), el armador pisó mal y calló directo al suelo.

Como resultado, sus rodillas quedaron marcadas con grandes arañazos y alguna herida más dolorosa, y así estaban.

Un Oikawa lloroso curándose con agua la sangre, y un Hajime hastiado y a punto de elevar su nivel de psicopatía a un lugar de no retroceso.

.

-No para de sangrar - se quejó el castaño - ¡A este paso no vamos a poder ver el ovni!

Lloriqueó mientras se tapaba la herida con un papel que le había dejado su amigo.

-Esto te pasa por idiota.

Oikawa viró sus ojos llorosos hacia su amigo, en un gesto de enfado desmesurado.

Luego, en seguida cambió su expresión.

-Pero soy el idiota al que quieres.

-Ni tres veces muerto, Shitikawa.

-Qué malo Iwa chan... ¡Ay! - el papel se había pegado a la herida y al tirar de él, se llevó la pequeña costra que se había formado ya.

-Tch.. Trae anda.

Iwaizumi se agachó a la altura de su amigo, y cogió la botella de agua. Espació su contenido por la herida y sacó de su bolsa una pequeña gasa que tenía guardada.

-¿Eso es lo que sobró de la vez que me curaste en el bar de "la vía láctea*?

-Sí, porque eres tan tonto que no aguantas ni dos minutos sin hacerte daño.

-Es por eso que te tengo cerca.

El más moreno gruñó, y se encargaba de anudar como podía la gasa detrás de la rodilla de Oikawa.

-Mejor estate calladito si no quieres que te deje aquí y te lleven esos aliens a su guarida intergaláctica.

Al armador le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Iwa chan, eso sería maravilloso! Aunque tendrías que quedarte conmigo..

-No sé en qué mundo crees que decidiría quedarme en un sitio como este y precisamente con un idiota como tú.

-Pero entonces no podría irme con ellos.

-Yo lo veo clarísimo, sería lo ideal para todos.

Terminó de anudar la "venda" improvisada y se incorporó.

-Vamos - dijo mientras tendía su mano hacia Oikawa, que la cogió con gusto y se levantó como pudo.

Cuando Hajime estuvo a punto de echar a andar, una mano detuvo su brazo.

Se giró y vio el rostro soñador de Oikawa.

-Aunque tuviera la oportunidad de escapar de este mundo junto a los aliens, jamás lo haría si no es contigo.

El moreno se sonrojó al instante.

-¿Y.. Y eso por qué? - sus palabras se trastabillaron.

-¿Cómo que por qué Iwa chan? ¿Acaso tendría sentido mi existencia si tú no estás a mi lado? - lo recitó con soltura, como si recitase la lista de la compra o un poema de Shakespeare.

El silencio recorrió el ambiente y por segundos Hajime escondía su rostro en la oscuridad de la noche, hasta que se animó a contestar.

-Es que verdaderamente eres un tonto.

.

Pero por muy idiota que fuera su amigo, sin embargo era el único capaz de prender en el interior del jugador algo que con nadie antes se había prendido. Precisamente en esos momentos en los que Oikawa le dedicaba palabras como las que acababa de soltar, aunque lo hiciese con un tono puramente inocente.

Y es por ello que siempre acabaría cediendo ante todo capricho que le pidiera su escandaloso armador, ya fuese curarle todas las heridas, llevarlo a ver ovnis a las tres de la madrugada o quedarse con él toda la vida, si era necesario.

Porque sí, en verdad lo era y no sólo para el castaño.

.

Por eso hizo lo que hizo, y con valentía tiró de la mano de Oikawa que sujetaba su brazo, acercándolo hacia sí sin previo aviso.

Oikawa que no se lo esperaba volvió a trastabillarse en sus pies y en consecuencia tuvo que agarrarse a los hombros el moreno, echando su peso encima.

-Iwa chan, ¿qué demonios haces?

-Te he dicho que te estés calladito.

Y con urgencia juntó su boca con la del armador, que sorprendido al principio intentó zafarse, mas cuando el moreno deslizó sus manos hacia sus mejillas y nuca, se entregó finalmente partiendo los labios tambaleantes.

Justo en el momento en el que una estrella fugaz recorría el firmamento, iluminando con su rastro los deseos que ambos jugadores habían escondido durante mucho tiempo.

Hajime se pegó a Oikawa y siguió besándolo. Realmente tampoco él se esperaba algo así, pero su cuerpo había dejado de funcionar con lógica desde hacía mucho tiempo, ya no recordaba lo que era vivir sin estar cerca del tonto de su amigo, y es por eso que inconscientemente (o quizás un poco más consciente de lo que le gustaría admitir) no quería dejar que Oikawa se le escapase, ni con los ovnis ni con nadie más.

Se separaron y Oikawa miró con sus ojos abiertos directamente en las pupilas del moreno.

-Eso no me lo esperaba - dijo, esta vez con un tono mucho más grave que el habitual.

-Yo tampoco.

Oikawa sonreía, con sinceridad y a Hajime se le terminó de prender eso que siempre se le encendía.

-Pero Iwa chan... El ovni ya ha pasado y por tu culpa no lo hemos visto.

Volvió a lloriquear como siempre y Hajime estampó un puñetazo (suave) en su costado.

-¡Ay!

-Bien, entonces podemos irnos ya.

-¡Por supuesto que no, tenemos que llegar al sitio, no vaya a ser que vuelva!

Hajime rodó sus ojos por enésima vez y siguió a regañadientes al entusiasta de su amigo hasta la loma deseada.

.

Una vez allí, el cielo se expandía ante sus ojos, y sus estrellas se encendían más que de costumbre gracias a la falta de luz artificial. La hierba se extendía a lo largo de una amplia explanada, iluminada sólo por la luz del cosmos. Una brisa removió sus ropas y cabellos, pero fue cálida, así como las palabras que rompieron el silencio.

-¿Entonces, vendrías conmigo Iwa chan? - preguntaba Oikawa, directamente hacia el firmamento.

-Ni muerto - contestó un avergonzado Iwaizumi, que desvío su mirada de la belleza que el cielo entregaba a las facciones de su amigo.

-Mmm, ya veo.

Otro silencio volvía a surgir, y Hajime de repente se sentía demasiado ligero, como si le faltase un tanto de la gravedad que lo rodeaba habitualmente.

Viró sus ojos hacia el cielo y se hundió en los miles de colores que este tenía, cada estrella traspasando sus pupilas e iluminando sus irises.

-Entonces - concluía Oikawa - tendré que ser yo el que no se vaya de tu lado.

Hajime aguantó su respiración, y sintió la mirada del armador posarse en él.

Cuando giró sus ojos, otra vez la sonrisa de antes adornaba la boca traviesa de Oikawa.

Sonrojado, asintió y se dejó envolver en el abrazo del castaño, su gravedad volvía al sentir sus brazos rodeándolo pero su corazón comenzó a volar hacia ese cielo estrellado, descontrolado.

.

Porque sí, Oikawa era y sería el más idiota de todas las personas de la tierra, incluso de todo el Universo.

Pero siempre sería su idiota.

Y eso era lo único que Hajime había deseado más que nada en su vida.

.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, es que durante esa noche las Perseidas cruzarían el cielo y se podrían ver desde allí.

Que insolentes, interrumpían cada momento íntimo entre ellos cuando Oikawa señalaba con fervor una a una todas las que veía según la noche avanzaba, y Hajime se veía forzado a elevar su vista hacia todos esos rastros de luz que surcaban el firmamento por instantes.

Instantes, como aquel, que fueron el inicio de lo que duraría años.

.

.

-¡Iwa chan, hoy teníamos examen! - El terror surcó el cuerpo de Oikawa.

-Sip.

-¡Déjame tus apuntes..!

-JA, ni en sueños, Tontikawa.

-Iwaaa chaan...

-No.

Oikawa se acercó y besó su mejilla con suavidad.

-Porfa..

-Tch.

* * *

*La vía láctea es un bar situado en el barrio de Malasaña en Madrid. Está ambientado con decoración "espacial" y me parecía el sitio perfecto al que Oikawa podría haber llevado a Iwa chan alguna tarde al salir del entrenamiento.

* * *

Mil gracias por leer, la verdad es que disfruté mucho escribiendo esto. Realmente estoy enamorada del cielo y muchas cosas que tienen que ver con la astronomía, y en eso me siento bastante identificada con Oikawa.

Besillos y si quieren dejen review con críticas o lo que les apetezca comentar! Se agradece muchísimo.

Byebye!


End file.
